


Kurisutarukuria

by lemoncrystals



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncrystals/pseuds/lemoncrystals
Summary: Lapis Lazuli starts falling for 2nd year, Jasper. Her friends warn her in the beginning but Lapis is determined to change Jasper's ways and hopefully form something more than just a friendship.(Will add more tags as the story progresses)
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Jasper & Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Kurisutarukuria

**Author's Note:**

> "Mean" Lapis goes by the name "Azure" and "Nice" Lapis goes by the name "Indigo."

Lapis groaned when a ray of sunlight shined through the crack between her sheer curtains; there was a faint chirping right outside her window and the gentle hum of the air conditioning near her window. Lapis threw an arm over her eyes, shielding them from the light. She groaned softly when she heard her phone chime--she lazily rolled onto her side, grabbing at her phone from the bedside table. She squinted her eyes at the brightness of the screen before snapping them wide open when she realized the time--she had overslept and was running late for her first day of high school.

“Fuck!” She exclaimed as she shot up from the bed and hastily rolled out of the bed, colliding with the floor hard. She scrambled to her feet, slipping on her thin blanket on the way out of the room. She rushed down the hallway before being met with a locked bathroom door. She growled to herself before rapping her fist against the door and aggressively jiggling the doorknob.

“Occupied!” A soft yet harsh voice responded from the other side of the door. Lapis immediately recognized who it was.

“Az! I’m running late for school! Let me in!”

“You snooze, you lose!” Azure laughed as Lapis groaned angrily before pounding on the door again.

“Az--you know what? Forget it!” Lapis sprinted back to her room where she searched through her closet for her new uniform. She removed her pajamas briskly and sloppily slipped on her top and skirt before roughly going through her drawers for her socks. Once found, she rolled them on and grabbed her shoes and bag, rushing out of the room and down the same hallway. She skidded into the kitchen where Indigo was prepping breakfast. Lapis had slipped the bag over her head and was still holding the shoes in one hand while the other was struggling to open the bag of bread. Indigo took notice of her sloppy appearance and approached her, grabbing the bag from her hands and retrieving a slice of bread to be placed in the toaster. Lapis peered up at her before nodding and slipping on her shoes.

“Lapis, your appearance is sloppier than usual.”

“Well, Az was hogging the bathroom and I’m running late for school, so my appearance is the least of my worries right now.” Indigo smiled softly in sympathy before she walked back to the stove where she was making breakfast for her sisters. They both heard the toaster go off as Lapis snatched the bread, burning her fingers in the process.

“Is toast all you’re having?”

“I just told you I’m running late, Indy. This is good enough.” Indigo sighed slightly before grabbing a bag sitting on the counter and approaching Lapis with her.

“Well, at least you’ll have a hearty lunch instead. Do you want butter or marmalade for your toast?” Lapis grabbed the bag from her and stuffed it in her messenger bag.

“Don’t have time for it! I’ll see you later!” Lapis blew her a quick kiss before taking a bite of the toast and rushing out of the house. She sprinted down the road with much determination, hoping that she could catch the next train and make it a couple minutes before her first class started.

Upon entering the train station, she noticed the next train was departing in a couple minutes. She made it to the gate, swiping her metrocard quickly and rushing to the corresponding platform. She overheard the same robotic sounding voice announce that the next train was boarding and will be leaving momentarily. She was breathing hard and attempting to not choke on her dry piece of toast as she slipped through the crowd of people and hopped onto the train just as the doors closed behind her. She rested her back against the doors, catching her breath and readjusting the strap of her bag against her shoulder. She felt the movement of the train under her feet and stumbled a bit as she grabbed the nearest pole to regain her balance. She sighed and peered out the window, watching the busy city and nature coincide with one another. She continued with her toast, nibbling on it ever so slowly. She started to regret not getting some butter on it before leaving the house. She sighed against the pole and peered to the side, recognizing a figure in the distance. It was Amethyst, munching on what seemed to be a breakfast burrito, her hair hastily pulled back in a messy ponytail and her back against the walls of the train. Lapis looked around before pushing through the crowd of people with soft “excuse me’s” and careless apologies.

“Amethyst.” Lapis said in a monotone voice, somehow gaining Amethyst’s attention.

“Oy, Lapis!” Amethyst’s eyes beamed upon seeing her friend, “you running late too?” Lapis sighed before responding.

“Sadly. I had assumed I set my alarm. That wasn’t the case. What made it worse was that fucking Az was hogging the bathroom so I couldn’t even brush my teeth or my hair.”

“I can tell.” Amethyst replied slyly before taking another bite of her burrito. Lapis rolled her eyes before eyeing the burrito in her hands. Amethyst looked down before silently holding it up to her face. Lapis gave a half-smile before plucking the half-eaten burrito from her hands.

“Thank you.”

“No prob, Bob.” Lapis smirked at the response before taking a bite and returning the burrito to Amethyst.

“Wait, why are you running late?”

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, duh.” Lapis rolled her eyes, placing a hand on the pole closest to her.

“Still, it’s the first day of  _ high _ school. You should at least make a good first impression.” Amethyst shrugged.

“Eh. Impression, sh--uh...what rhymes with impression?” Lapis chuckled before shrugging her shoulders. The pair continued to chat throughout the train ride, relieving much of Lapis’s worries about school before eventually arriving at the next platform. Lapis and Amethyst walked off the train and made their way down the path that took them to their high school: Bijou Academy. The school yard was relatively quiet, considering how a majority of the students were already in their respectable classrooms. Lapis and Amethyst made their way inside the building, removing their shoes and placing their standard indoor shoes, before continuing to the classroom they were assigned to. Lucky for them, they were in the same classroom and Amethyst was there to lighten the mood for when they entered through the door of their classroom. However, they were expecting a scolding from a teacher that seemed to be absent and were instead greeted by a rowdy classroom, waiting for their teacher. Amethyst strode past Lapis to greet Garnet and Pearl or rather to be scolded by Pearl for being late while Garnet sat off to the side, not joining in on the conversation. Lapis recognized a majority of her classmates from the middle school she had attended prior and saw a few new faces that she didn’t really bother to register as she made her way to her desk.

“Lapis!” A nasally voice called out from across the room--Lapis turned her head towards the voice before being met with Peridot’s face inches away. Lapis became startled, pushing her back against the windowpane near her desk.

“Peridot, what did we discuss?” Peridot blinked for a moment before she took in a quiet breath as she pulled away.

“My apologies. It’s unlike you to be late to school.” Lapis sighed as she settled her arms on the desk before her and ran a hand through her raggedy bedhead.

“I forgot to set an alarm and overslept. I didn’t even have time to brush my teeth or my hair.” Peridot hummed before walking away and coming back with a packaged toothbrush. Lapis looked at her, confused, before Peridot spoke up.

“I don’t have a hairbrush, but I have these disposable pre-pasted toothbrushes that you can use.” She held it out as Lapis grabbed it gently from her hand.

“Thanks.” Peridot nodded, wrapping her arms behind her back and rocking on the heels of her feet.

“Plan on joining any clubs? I might join the gardening club.”

“I haven’t given it much thought. Though, I’m kinda surprised you wouldn’t go down the science route.”

“It’s an extracurricular activity. Not everything has to be related to school.” Lapis shrugged.

“I’m surprised that the teacher isn’t here. Do we even have one?”

“Of course! All classrooms get assigned a homeroom teacher. I figure that they could be running late. Maybe they forgot to set their alarm as well.” Peridot smirked as Lapis shoved her slightly.

“Ha. Ha. Funny. I’m gonna go brush my teeth. Who knows how long it’ll be before the teacher gets here?” She got up from her desk and made a B-line to the back door. With the toothbrush in hand, she started looking for the closest restroom. She casually glanced at each classroom that she passed by and noticed that each of them had their teachers present. She hoped that when she returned to the classroom that the teacher would be there. She was lost in thought as a figure collided into her, papers flying around them. Lapis rubbed her forehead, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!”

“S-Sorry!” Lapis looked up at the figure across from her--the person looked to be a student but wasn't wearing their uniform. Instead they were wearing a knee-high skirt, a button up with a tie, and what seemed to be a lab coat. They also wore their hair in two low ponytails and appeared to have dark circles around their eyes, probably from lack of sleep, but it looked more like they had slept in their makeup and had smeared it across their eyes. The person was picking up the papers they had dropped, nervously biting their lip and mumbling to themselves. Lapis quirked an eyebrow before grabbing up the rest of the papers near her and handing them over to the other person. The other person seemed to have flinched before grabbing the papers from her hands, thanking her as she shuffled the pages back together. Lapis cleared her throat to gain their attention.

“Are you a student?”

“Huh? Oh! No. Ha! I know I look like one, but I’m not. I’m one of the teachers here. I’m running a little late. Do you happen to know where the classroom 1-A is?” Lapis’s eyes widened before she pointed in the direction of the classroom.

“Thank you!” Before Lapis could say anything, the person that was apparently her teacher scampered off to the classroom. Lapis was in awe, considering that the teacher appeared to be around her age She shook her head and dusted herself off, continuing her journey to the restroom.

Lapis returned to the classroom shortly afterwards and was greeted by the teacher she had bumped into earlier.

“Well hello there! I’m guessing you’re Lapis Lazuli, correct?”

“Uh, yes.” Lapis responded as she slid the door behind her. She bit her lower lip and made her way back to oher desk.

“Glad to have you join us. I’m just gonna repeat myself. I’m your sensei, Spinel. I will be your homeroom and English teacher--” Lapis began to tune out Spinel as it was the usual teacher spiel that they often spouted. Lapis placed her head in her hand, pushing against her cheek as she peered out the window. Her eyes focused on her reflection at first before something else caught her eye. She moved closer to the window and peered down at the school yard, seeing several students in their gym uniforms. They seemed to be performing some warm-up exercises, mostly stretching, possibly before they were about to run a quick lap. She hummed to herself until she spotted a student that seemed to have caught her eye. The student had raggedy blond hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail, similar to what Amethyst was wearing. She also seemed to have splotchy skin, or maybe it was the way the sun was bouncing off her tan skin. She seemed to be taller than the other students, so she assumed that she must have been taller than herself. Lapis kept her eye on that particular student as she was doing her stretches and chatting up with her classmates. Her eyes moved to wherever that student went--although, she was far away, Lapis could have sworn she saw a smile and a wink towards her classmates. She looked to be laughing before she ran out from view, which Lapis whined quietly to herself. She turned her attention back to the front of class and hadn’t noticed that they had started on the subject matter at hand. She quickly went through her bag, pulling out her notebook and textbook in order to catch up and hopefully to be prepared in case she was called on. However, her mind was still wandering and the image of the girl from the school yard was lingering in the back of her mind.  _ Who was she _ , she thought, and how could she meet her? Lapis wasn’t one for relationships after a rough past with them. She wasn’t considering a relationship but somehow she would make an exception for whoever she was. She was already wondering what her hair felt like as she ran her fingers through them, what it felt like for her small hands to be held by hers, maybe if her lips were soft against her own. A hint of blush appeared on her face and she could feel her cheeks start to heat up slightly as she placed her hand over the bridge of her nose, attempting to hide the blush. She was starting to frustrate herself with her thoughts, thinking that that student probably wouldn’t even look in Lapis’s direction. She was probably out of her league, but a girl can dream. Lapis then felt her phone vibrate against her side--she slyly slipped her hand into her bag to retrieve her phone. She flipped it open and noticed a message from Amethyst.

~do u know when lunch is?  <(￣︶￣)>~

Lapis scoffed slightly as she looked up and saw Amethyst peering back at her from the front of the classroom.

~You just had breakfast! W/e, like noon?~

~cool (￣o￣) zzZZzzZZ im bored and hungry. u got any dinero on ya? i spent mine on breakfast~

~no surprise, why don’t you ask Pearl or Garnet for some money?~

~they said no o(TヘTo) pweeeeeeeeease?~

~www, ok, ok. But you owe me!~

~╰(*´︶`*)╯♡~

Lapis rolled her eyes and placed her phone back in her bag, returning to her lecture notes. She might ask Amethyst during lunch if she knows who that girl is, since Amethyst seems to know a lot of people. She gently tapped the end of her pencil against her notebook before looking back out the window. The girl had returned and Lapis’s heart skipped a beat. The girl was running her hand through her hair, fixing her ponytail. She noticed the slight flex in her biceps as she readjusted her hair. Lapis knew she had to talk to her. She’ll probably get her answers during lunch.

Lapis hadn’t noticed that time had flown between her classes once Amethyst had appeared before her, slapping her hands against her desk.

“Yo! Earth to Lapis!” Lapis blinked at her before scowling slightly. She reached into her bag and pulled out her wallet. She pulled out 300 yen and just as Amethyst was about to grab it from Lapis’s hand, she snatched her hand back.

“You owe me.”

“Yeah, yeah, I promise!” Lapis rolled her eyes before handing her the money and Amethyst giddily rushed off. After placing her wallet back in her bag, she took out the lunch her sister had packed for her. She was then approached by Peridot, holding her own lunch.

“Can I sit with you?” Lapis nodded without another word as Peridot slid one of the desks close by and proceeded to sit down and open her lunch.

“What do you have for lunch?” Peridot asked as she pulled out her utensils. Lapis hummed a bit as she opened up her bento and was met with what looked like little penguins. She snickered a bit.

“It looks like Indy crafted some penguin onigiris.” Peridot’s eyes sparkled a bit, looking over Lapis’s lunch.

“Your sister always makes the best lunches. They’re so creative!” Lapis shrugged before grabbing one of the onigiri and holding it out to Peridot.

“Want one?”

“Yes please!” Peridot grabbed the onigiri from her and held onto it as she admired the little penguin design. Lapis grabbed ahold of her chopsticks and started nibbling at the cherry tomatoes. She was then approached by Pearl and Garnet who proceeded to sit near her.

“Hello Lapis!” Pearl said cheerfully. Garnet nodded in Lapis’s direction. Lapis, with her mouth full of cherry tomatoes, responded with a stuffed “hey.” Peridot cleared her throat, still holding the onigiri in her hands.

“And hello to you too, Peridot.” Peridot harrumphed before taking a bite of the onigiri.

“So, are you planning on joining any extracurricular activities? I plan on joining the student council, make a difference in this school.”

“Suck up.” Peridot mumbled under her breath. Pearl shot Peridot a look as Lapis continued to pick at her cherry tomatoes.

“I haven’t given it much thought. It’s only the first day.”

“So? It’s always good to be prepared!”

“Guess I’m not as prepared as I thought.” Lapis shrugged and popped another cherry tomato into her mouth. Amethyst returned with her school lunch and started pushing on Pearl.

“Come on! Make some room!” Pearl scoffed at Amethyst but proceeded to move slightly to let Amethyst sit in front of Lapis. Amethyst took out her chopsticks and attempted to break them apart, but they always broke unevenly, which bothered Pearl.

“I’m stealing a tomato!” Amethyst exclaimed as they nicked one quickly with her chopsticks.

“Hey! Hands off my food, you got your own.” Lapis teased. Amethyst laughed as she ate the cherry tomato. Lapis cleared her throat as she picked at her rice.

“Hey, uh, guys?” All of her friends perked up from their meals.

“You don’t happen to know anyone with long, shaggy blond hair and splotchy skin who’s kinda tall, pretty buff--”

“Are you talking about Jasper?” Pearl’s tone was held with much disgust.

“Jasper?” Lapis asked innocently. Garnet adjusted her glasses and leaned into the desk.

“She’s a 2nd year.”

“She’s also a bully.” Peridot interjected. Lapis looked over at her, confused.

“What do you mean?”   
“She’s not exactly kind to the 1st years.” Garnet responded, peering at her over her glasses.

“She believes that she’s better than everyone else just cause she’s stronger and more athletic.” Peridot exclaimed before sulking a bit. Lapis bit her lower lip before looking down at her lunch.

“She’s bad news, my dude.” Amethyst interjected with noodles in her mouth.

“Try and avoid her if you can. If you see her in the hallway, turn the other way!” Pearl said. Lapis suddenly became self-conscious as she continued to pick at her food. She wanted to do the heroic thing and be the person that would possibly change her ways, take her down the good path. Though if she revealed to her friends that she was crushing on her, they would try to stop her from interacting with her at all.

“Ok.” Lapis finally responded after some silence. She eventually stood up from her desk.

“I’m gonna go to the restroom real quick.” She made her way past her group of friends and out the back door, sliding the door in front of her. She sighed and pressed her forehead against the surface. She was just gonna have to bury her new feelings about Jasper in order to satisfy her friends. She knew they were only protecting her from what could happen if they happened to interact with each other. Still, her heart sighed with much sadness as she probably knew that Jasper wouldn’t go for a 1st year like herself. Lapis turned around in order to make her way to the restroom but ended up colliding with another figure. Lapis was about to snap a response just like she did with her teacher but once she had made contact with the figure before her, she stopped in her tracks. She had collided with Jasper, the girl from the school yard, the 2nd year.

“Ah-”

“Watch where you’re going,  **1st year** .” Jasper bumped shoulders with Lapis before eventually walking past her. Lapis rubbed at her shoulder before she took a breath and looked back at her.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going??” Jasper stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel, her eyes boring into Lapis.

“You wanna repeat that?” Lapis squinted at her, her feelings of admiration suddenly starting to bury underneath her new feelings of annoyance.

“My pleasure. Watch where  _ you’re _ going.” She heard Jasper growl from deep within her chest as she stepped closer to Lapis. She grabbed at Lapis’s collar and pushed her up against the wall.

“You better watch your tone. You don’t own the school.”

“Neither do you.” Lapis sassily replied.

“Are you trying to get pummeled today?”

“Are you trying to get expelled on your first day?” She noticed a twitch in her eyebrow as Jasper released her grip on her blouse, stepping away from her. Lapis readjusted her collar and flipped her hair.

“That’s what I thought. Little birdy told me that you like to mess with the 1st years. Well, you’re messing with the wrong 1st year,  **Jasper** .” Jasper grunted and balled up her hands angrily before sharply turning on her heel and walking down the hallway. Once Jasper was out of sight, Lapis collapsed against the wall as her legs felt like jell-o and her heart was pounding in her ears. She stood up to Jasper and even though Jasper threatened her, it didn’t curve her growing feelings for her. Lapis was now determined to change her ways, to shine a light on whatever was causing this aggression to bubble up inside her. It didn’t matter what her friends said--Lapis Lazuli’s motives were crystal clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's been a while since I've written some SU fanfiction. This idea was inspired by a good friend of mine who loves Jaspis and I decided to make their wishes come true. If they're reading this, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
